


Of Cookie Crumbs and Cheese Strings

by qookyquiche



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qookyquiche/pseuds/qookyquiche
Summary: Another collection of drabbles :) A lot of these will probably come from prompts done on Tumblr or creative bursts I was feeling





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on a Tumblr prompt
> 
> Please note I wrote this while on a plane ride.

When Adrien came to school, he spotted Marinette sitting at her desk, head resting against the tabletop. Unusual, he thought, considering that Adrien would constantly witness his partner rushing into the classroom with some pastry in her mouth. This morning, she’d beaten him to the bell.

Around him, students were slowly filing into their seats. Alya hadn’t arrived to poke at her best friend, so after Adrien dropped off his belongings on his desk, he made the few extra steps and placed a gentle hand against Marinette’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he greeted, nudging her a little bit to wake her up.

Marinette moaned before groggily turning to face him. He raised an eyebrow, noticing the slight bags that had begun forming under his friend’s eyes.

“You’re early,” he decided to jest first. “Long night?”

She stared at him, eyes glazed over. After a few blinks, she perked up before nodding at Adrien.

“You could say that,” she told him.

“Hello!”

Both of them turned to see Alya walking in with Nino before she let go and pranced up to Marinette.

“How’s my girl?” she asked her as she plopped into her own seat.

“Sleepy,” Marinette muttered. Then, she put her head back down on the desk and covered it with her arms. All Alya could do was glance at Adrien, who simply gave her a confused shrug.

As the teacher walked in, Adrien found his seat. He quickly rummaged for a piece of paper in his bag and scribbled on it. He quietly handed it to Marinette by slipping it under her arm.

A few minutes later, when the teacher began to speak, Marinette sat up, and read the note.

“ _Need to talk? I can come over tonight,”_ it read.

A smile emerged from the corner of Marinette’s lip before she quickly wrote down a reply. She discreetly tapped Adrien’s head and handed it to him when the teacher wasn’t looking.

“ _Sure, but it can’t be for long. I have a lot of homework.”_

Adrien nodded without facing her.

***

That night, Marinette had just finished brushing her hair when she heard a knock from her ceiling. She handed Tikki her cookie then climbed up to her bed. As soon as she tapped the trapdoor, Chat Noir opened it and jumped down.

“You don’t need to detransform,” Marinette told him before giving him a chance to greet her. “I did say it had to be quick.”

Chat Noir frowned at her but gave her a quick bow and a good evening before settling into her bed.

“Actually, why don’t we go down?” she suggested.“You can sit on the chaise while I work on my homework. Parents are asleep anyway.”

Chat Noir looked at her pensively but took her suggestion anyway and climbed down the stairs. Once he settled himself on the chaise, he looked at Marinette and asked.

“Everything all right, milady?”

Marinette’s nails grated the table. Of all the times he used that nickname.

“Things are fine,” she forced herself to answer, straining her voice.

“You don’t sound ok, Mari. Are you sure?”

“You asked if we could talk, but…to be honest, Adrien,” she turned her chair to face him. “I’m not sure if I’m feeling up for it.”

Chat Noir patted a portion of the chaise in front of him “That’s all right then. I can just be here for company. You need a hug?”

Marinette smiled at him before getting up and sitting next to him. Then, he took her in his arms, and she wrapped himself around him.

“I lost my first contest today,” she finally confessed to him.

Chat Noir quirked an eyebrow. “A contest? You didn’t tell me you joined a contest.”

“Fashion contest. I mean I know I won your dad’s but I tried out this one on a whim. I didn’t want to make it a huge deal so I didn’t tell anyone about it. I mean, the stakes were low to begin with anyway. But…still. The feeling of losing hurts.”

“So, the sleepy girl I saw this morning?” He asked her. Funny, usually he’d know about other fashion contests.

“Stayed up at night moping and crying. I know. It sounds so..I don’t know? Immature? Tikki thinks it’s just an experience that I’ll learn from so it’s all right to cry. But,” her voice began to quiver. “I ended up with a lot of doubts.”

Then, he could feel warmth pool at his chest, and quiet shivers from his friend. He began to rub his hands against her back, hoping to comfort her. He’d never seen her like this before.

“I started thinking I would never be good enough. And that win with your dad was just out of my Ladybug luck or something. The contest was held by another major fashion guru and his review for my designs was…scathing at best.”

Chat Noir gasped a little at that revelation. He knew the fashion industry was cutthroat, but he didn’t think they’d be that harsh to young, aspiring designers like Marinette. Now, Marinette was sobbing.

“Where’s the review?” he asked her, earning a shake of her head against his chest in response.

“I got rid of it this morning. Tikki said it wasn’t good for me. A difference between constructive criticism and just horrible words. And she thought the review was the latter.”

“all right,” Chat Noir said, continuing to rub her back. Marinette’s sobs became quiet shivers.

“It’s ok to fail, Mari,” he told her when he thought she was calm enough. He moved one hand up to pat her in the head. “It’s how we grow right? While I suppose what that…guru did was too much, you can still recover from this.

He pulled her away so that he stared into her eyes.

“You make amazing designs, Marinette. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise. But of course, you’re young, I’m young. We all still have a lot to learn. I mean that hat you designed? I absolutely love it but I’m totally allergic…ok I don’t know how that’s relevant-“

Marinette giggled at him.

“-but the point is, you are capable of so much, and one scathing review should not get you down. In fact, I know that one day, you’ll hand his butt back to him when you make the best designs in the world one day. I know you can do it. I believe in you, Marinette.”

He stared at her with such determination, love and warmth, Marinette had to keep herself from melting into a puddle before him. All she could do was nod before leaning forward against and grasping at his chest.

“Thank you, Adrien,” she told him. “I needed that.”

Chat Noir suddenly felt warmer than he had been when he entered his partner’s bedroom. Tentative, he shifted towards the edge of the chaise, the suit quickly becoming a bit more uncomfortable and hot.

“You’re welcome,” he quietly swallowed a gulp. “What are friends for?”

Marinette looked up, beaming at him, despite the redness in her eyes.

“Now, you said you got homework right? Shall I take my leave then?” He asked her, almost ready to get up.

Her face morphed into a more glum look.

“Actually, right now, Adrien…,” she began to blush intensely. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

Chat Noir quirked an eyebrow. “‘Stay?’” he asked.

“…for the..,” she gulped. “-the night. As in, impromptu sleepover-….in my bed.” Her voice was noticeably quieter and sheepish.

But her suggestion did it. Chat Noir’s blood boiled and he felt red warmth spread all over his body. Fortunately, his body chose not to betray him this time and he was glad that it didn’t seem like she was asking for…more than that.

“Just tonight. My homework’s not due till next week anyway. I just…I’m feeling a bit-“

Chat Noir finished her sentence. “-Empty?”

Marinette nodded. “Something like that.”

Chat Noir gave a sigh, before standing up and detransforming in front of her. “All right then, if the Lady asks, she will receive.” He strained for his voice to remain normal while Plagg was undoubtedly snickering behind him.

Marinette was already in her pajamas, Adrien now only realized. It made the blushing worse but he knew they weren’t…that close yet. The fortunate thing was, he was also ready to sleep.

“Ok,” Marinette began turning off her other lights before making her way up to the bed. “No funny business,” she pushed herself to remind him, even she was blushing furiously at this point.

“Of course, Mari.” He bowed, then followed her up the stairs.

This was the first time they were going to be this close to each other in bed. They struggled a bit, making sure that the covers were over them both completely to keep the cold away. Slowly, they scooted closer, both still really red in the face, until Marinette came face to Adrien’s collarbone.

“I’ll have to wake up earlier than you so Nathalie doesn’t suspect anything, all right Mari?” he asked her.

Marinette nodded, still attempting to get used to their intimate proximity. With a sigh, she nestled herself closer to him and Adrien shifted so his arm was underneath her head. He pressed his cheek on the pillow and his chin against her hair.

“Good night, Adrien. And thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome, Mari. Good night.”

Within minutes, both were sound asleep, breathing peacefully in sync with one another.

The next morning, Adrien woke up and took a deep breath. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Marinette’s temple before he escorted himself out onto the balcony. As he looked back, he watched as Marinette simply nestled herself further into the covers, still sound asleep.


	2. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble based on a Tumblr prompt :)

She could remember his scent.

The first time she’d—dare she say it—smelled him, he’d grabbed her while running away from the akuma, the Gamer. He smelled of earth and grass, mixed with hints of cologne and an oddly cold, almost sterile feeling in it all. She wasn’t sure if she liked it but the next time she got close enough to him to take another whiff, she found herself drawn to it. Like a pull.

It would’ve been weird if she’d tried to sniff him like he had done to her when they were taking on Animan. That event weirded her out and she reacted to Chat Noir with a slight bit of disgust. At that time, they hadn’t known each other, nor had she entertained the idea of their partnership becoming something more.

But that was before. With their identities revealed, everything had changed. 

Initially, the revelation had been rough on her. But after awhile, both Adrien and Marinette slowly grew closer and closer to each other, to the point that sometimes Alya would joke that Adrien was stealing her best friend. They’d simply laugh with her.

Yet, Marinette couldn’t help but feel that the number of “best friends” really had increased. Chat Noir, Adrien, was her best friend too. Eventually, their behavior towards each other reflected that with Adrien visiting her both during the day and the night. Though, the latter was handled with a bit more discretion, considering Marinette’s parents probably wouldn’t have liked hearing that a boy was visiting their daughter close to midnight.

Tonight was one of those nights. But unlike the others, Marinette was the one laying on her partner’s lap instead of the other way around like usual.

“Any reason why you decided not to de-transform tonight, _chaton_?”

Chat Noir hummed slightly almost like a purr, before he answered.

“I’ve got a lot of homework tonight so I probably won’t be staying for long,” he replied with eyes closed. “You look like you needed some pets and cuddles so I decided to come by.

Marinette smiled, though he could not see it. “That’s alright. I should probably get on with my work too.”

“Don’t we have the same classes?” Chat Noir asked.

She nodded, eyes suddenly becoming glazed over both from the calming effect of his pets and school stress. “Yeah, so I guess we both should be getting busy.”

Chat Noir gave out a dejected sigh. One thing was sure. The reveal had negatively affected his work ethic just a bit, now that his visits to her balcony at night were becoming more and more frequent.

He stopped combing his fingers through her locks. She frowned.

“You stopped.”

“Come here,” he told her. “You’re stressed.”

Marinette looked at him before crawling further up until she was nestled against his chest. He leaned back, finding a more comfortable position for them both against Marinette’s cat pillow.

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence. Marinette relished in the feeling of his arms around her but she was glad she wasn’t a stuttering mess as she would’ve been had this happened before they became close friends. She pulled her own arms around him and snuggled her face further into his chest. Feeling daring, she took a deep breath and his scent washed over her.

The sterile feeling had been replaced with a warmth she didn’t know he had.

Not realizing she was humming loudly, Marinette peered at Chat Noir after he felt his nail lightly poke her shoulder.

“Tired, My Lady?” he asked her.

Marinette nodded before adding, “you smell nice.”

Chat Noir paused and gaped. Then, he gave a light chuckle before bringing his own nose against the top of her hair.

He too took a similar breath. She had a scent of flowery shampoo, cookies and bread dough.

“You too, Mari. It’s…calming.”

A few more minutes of silence and Marinette decided to poke against his chest.

“We still have to do that paper you know.”

“And the calming feeling’s gone,” she joked.

She reluctantly pulled herself off of him before shifting her legs to dangle over the edge of her bed.

“I don’t wanna seem like I’m kicking you out…but-“

“You’re kicking me out for a good reason. I totally respect that,” Chat Noir shrugged with a smile.

“Do this again tomorrow?” She asked.

“Unfortunately I have another party with my father to attend so that will have to be a no.” he cringed.

Marinette pouted.

“-But,” he added. “I can come over this weekend. Wanna hang out the whole day?” Chat Noir suggested.

His partner shook her head. “Only at night. I promised Alya we’d catch a movie in the afternoon. And I’m sure we both want to sleep in that morning right?”

“You know me so well,” Chat Noir said, bowing before he turned in order to leap out of her balcony. But before he left, he quickly turned to give Marinette a kiss on her knuckle. “I promise longer and less stressful times of cuddling and pets then!”

Marinette nodded. “Same, _chaton_. See you tomorrow in school at least?”

Chat Noir nodded as well. “Of course. Good night, milady.”

And with one last bow, he leaped out of her room and ran across the rooftops for home.

Marinette fell asleep, dreaming of that warmth earthy scent of her partner.


	3. A Pair of Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing from a set of prompts which I decided to combine :) This time, it's DJWifi!
> 
> ...With time skips
> 
> Also...i wrote this under four hours.

“Nino, what is this?”

Alya stares at the ”food” sitting on the plate in front of her, a lump of unidentifiable meat topped with some sort of unknown mystery sauce and garnished with bits of spring onion and parsley. She scratches her fork against the ceramic, grimacing at the sight. And yet, despite the sad-looking meal, the rest of the room is quite decorated, with a few lanterns hanging on the ceiling, a red candle and bottle of wine in the middle of the table, and Frank Sinatra singing the background.

From the kitchen, Nino calls out, “it’s dinner, honey!”

“I can see that! But what is it?” she yells back as she pokes at the dish.

“Uh...I honestly forget!” He steps out of the kitchen with another plate, wearing a polka-dotted apron covered in stains. “I was just following a recipe and it looked good. Forgot to pay attention to the name. But what do you think?”

Alya only stares down at her plate again, putting down her fork. “Come over here and I’ll tell you!”

When he finally sits down in front of her, apron since put away and kitchen almost completely cleaned up, she tears her gaze away from their meal and regards him with pursed lips. He tenses under her gaze.

After a pregnant pause, Alya sighs with a loving smile. “Ok, _dude_ , I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner. You suck.”

 

****

“He what?!” Marinette gasps, nearly crawling over the table and knocking their drinks off to get closer to her friend.

“He was going to propose!” Alya shrugs before taking a sip of her frappe.

“With mystery meat?!”

“Wha- no! I mean…” Alya flushes. “He was planning on it, I just be-”

Before she can finish her sentence, her said-boyfriend-now-fiance walks into the cafe, bell ringing to announce his arrival. In one hand, Nino holds a bag of groceries while a blonde man tails behind him.

“Oh, hey guys!” Marinette waves when she spots them approaching. Nino drops his groceries at the side of their table and wipes his brow. Adrien plants himself next to her on the lounge chair. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing much!” Nino replies with a shrug. “It was my turn to get the groceries. Then Alya texted, telling me you guys were here. Bumped into this guy-” he points a thumb at Adrien “-in the supermarket. Figured we’d might as well stop by since the cafe was close. Told my buddy here he could come along so he can see his wife before going home.”

“First of all, I didn’t _need permission_ to see my wife. Second of all, I was doing the same thing for her, when you and I saw each other,” Adrien clarifies then lays a long, sloppy kiss on Marinette’s cheek, causing her to giggle. He calls for a waiter.

“Aw, you guys are way too sweet,” Alya remarks sarcastically. “Makes me wanna hurl.”

“Excuse you, Alya, but didn’t you just say Nino proposed to you?” Marinette bites back with a grin as both men recite their orders to the waitress.

“Actually-” Nino says right when the lady leaves, but Alya cuts him off.

“I proposed to him,” she finishes.

Their best friends burst into suppressed giggles.

Nino turns to look at Alya with a deadpan expression. “Hey, I planned out that super romantic proposal and you ended up just ruining it by beating me to whole proposing thing,” he points out almost angrily.

“Well, you did a great job with the ambience and the music, Nino,” Alya quirks an eyebrow. “But you could definitely use some work with the cooking.”

Adrien widens his eyes. “He...he tried to cook you dinner?”

Nino glares at his best friend, jaw clenched. “Adrien...don’t-”

“If there’s one thing my buddy here shouldn’t be doing,” Adrien starts despite Nino’s protests, “it’s cooking.”

“Ugh, come on, Adrien,” Nino whines as he finally sits down and lays his head dramatically on Alya’s shoulder. Both girls stare at him in amusement. “Don’t tell them that, I’m trying.”

“Aw, Nino,” Marinette coos.

“Dude,” Alya shrugs her shoulder so he can look at her in the eye instead of her coffee. “I already know. But I honestly appreciated the gesture.”

“You did?” A pair of puppy-dog eyes that she both loves and hates to see at appears on her boyfriend’s face. “But you looked so grossed out. Why didn’t you just stop me from cooking?”

“Well, I didn’t know! I thought you got Mom to prepare or something. Didn’t think you’d try to cook for our anniversary.” Alya takes another sip. “Ok. I admit, I was a little harsh back then, but it wasn’t exactly the greatest presentation, or the greatest taste there was, honey,” she shrugs. “I’m the daughter of a hotel chef, I would know.”

When Nino pouts, she adds. “But I’m willing to help you out if you just asked.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Nino slumps into the seat as the lady comes back with their drinks and sets them on the table.

“But you did surprised me! It was good! Taste was definitely better than the last time you tried to cook at least. ”

“And I never got a chance to propose.”

“Ok, see, I’d been planning to propose to you myself when you told me about that anniversary date. It just so happened-”

“Wait what? You were already planning on it?” Adrien blinks.

“Yeah,” Alya shrugs. “I mean, fine, I didn’t have a ring like Nino did, but I was still going to ask at some point anyway. Not like it’s required to flaunt a proposal.”

“Sounds like something Alya would do, to be honest,” Marinette chimes in with a smirk. Nino just nods his head in agreement.

“Ok, while that sort of hurts my masculinity,” Nino grumbles as he dangles his teaspoon out, “for the record I dropped the ring and you happened to see it and use it yourself. Even if it was meant for you.”

Alya crosses her arms smugly. “What a charming and lucky turn of events!”

“So anyway, what _are_ you two lovely ladies doing in this quaint cafe?” Adrien inquires with a flick of his wrist before taking a sip of tea. Nino looks at the women with the same question in his mind.

“Oh, we were just discussing what to do for the wedding!”

  


***

“Ok, can you cut that out?” Adrien growls at the embracing couple on his couch. “I didn’t invite you here only for you two to snog the whole afternoon.”

“Aww, is the kitty cat bothered by our affection? Or jealous?” Alya simpers as she halts her ministrations on Nino’s neck to peer at Adrien from the kitchen. Nino’s glasses have since become misaligned with his face and both spouses’ cheeks blush with red.

Adrien rolls his eyes at them and stops chopping vegetables. With a shake of his head, he mutters something under his breath in annoyance before continuing again. Marinette’s out at work but he expects her to come home within the hour. As they’d agreed, they invited Alya and Nino, newly married and back from their honeymoon, to a dinner at their apartment. But they had come surprisingly early.

“To be fair, hun,” Nino says to Alya as he fixes his glasses. “We have become the clingy newlyweds _you_ were always complaining about. Remember when those two first got married?”

“Hmm, don’t remind me,” Alya huffs, before raising a leg to plant it on her husband’s lap.

Nino moans, shifting his hips against the added weight on top of him. “Wow, down girl,” he wheezes.

“You asked for this,” she reminds him with a sultry whisper against his skin right as she moves to straddle him.

“Hey, come on! Not on the couch!” Adrien cries out. “Marinette’s going to kill you when she finds out what you’re trying to do over there and then kill me for letting you to do it.”

“Oh, so you’re going to let us?” Alya beams.

When he spots her smiling at him, Adrien groans loudly, shaking his head again, before turning his attention back to the chopping board.

“Wow...he really is letting us,” Alya says, raising her eyebrows.

“I..I..don’t think so, babe,” Nino frowns. “We should just….finish this back at home after dinner.”

Instead of replying back, Alya tugs on his collar before unhooking the first button. Nino gulps and glances where Adrien is. Seeing his friend’s back turned, he lets out a huff and brings his hands up to finger Alya’s shirt.

Much to their chagrin though, before either of them are able to finish unbuttoning both tops, Adrien kicks them out of the apartment, telling them to come back later before locking their apartment door.


	4. A Real One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Valentine's Day 2018! Have a drabble with some art!!
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE
> 
> https://qookyquiche.tumblr.com/post/170863052090/it-seems-like-ive-come-up-with-a-valentines-day
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to warn you guys that there are minor/major S2 spoilers in this.

“My lady? Where are you taking me?”

The wind rushes through his hair, and Chat Noir clutches a bit tighter around Ladybug’s shoulders as she swings onto another roof. He doesn’t see her knowing smirk thanks to the blindfold she’d asked him to put on.

“Just a little longer,  _chaton_. We’re almost there,” Ladybug answers him as she adjusts her hold on her partner’s legs. She readies her stance for another jump.

“I wonder what my loveable bugaboo has in store for this tomcat!” He purrs into her ear and relaxes his arms a bit. “Is it a present? I mean it is Valentine’s Day after all!”

Ladybug simply shakes her head with a chuckle and takes off once more. Chat Noir yelps from the sudden burst of speed and clutches onto her again. Good grief, she’s strong, he thinks.

Before long, Ladybug touches down on a platform and finally lowers him onto a solid surface. “We’re here,” she tells him.

“Great! Can I take this off?” Chat Noir points to his face.

“Wait, wait. Come with me.” Ladybug takes a few of his fingers and leads him slowly to another spot on the platform. They stop, and she releases her hold on him.

“Ok, you can take it off now,” she announces.

He nods and removes the blindfold, only for his eyes to widen at the scenery before him.

“Ladybug…” he gasps.

They’re standing on a balcony, smaller than the one he’d taken Marinette and eventually his partner to after their fight with Glaciator. There are less candles, only surrounding what appears to be a small blanket spread out on the floor. A large thermos sits on the side with a couple of mugs next to it.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find roses to scatter petals around,” Ladybug apologizes without looking at him. “All the shops near my place must have sold out. All the couples I suppose.”

Chat Noir remains silent, slack jawed as Ladybug looks back at him sheepishly. “Hope it’s alright.”

“My lady,” he whispers when he finally turns to her “What…what is this?”

She scratches a finger on her cheek, and suddenly her demeanour shifts, shoulders hunched. “Well, like you said, it’s Valentine’s Day.” She shrugs. “And a year since that fight we had with Dark Cupid.”

Chat Noir scrunches his eyebrows covered by his mask in thought. “Are…is this a date?”

“Um…I guess so?” Ladybug says. “Is this ok?”

He remembers what he had told her about playing with his feelings before he had apologised for his nasty behaviour later on that night. Yet he can’t help but notice a sense of hesitation hatching in his chest.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks her calmly, making sure to remove all unwanted hostility in his voice.

“I know this is a bit…odd. And I know what I said about…  _us._  But I thought we could have a special evening for once, I mean it’s Valentine’s Day.”

Chat Noir only nods. Thankfully, whatever hesitation had been there is quickly replaced with something much more tender.

“And I was wondering if…” she continues, putting her hand on her chest. Ladybug glances towards the Eiffel Tower, which stands proudly lit among the sea of buildings and blackness of night.

“If?” Chat Noir mutters.

“I-if…you’d be my Valentine?”

“I-I…” he blinks and spends several seconds planted on his spot, mouth agape.

“I-If this is inappropriate, I-I’m sorry.” Ladybug scrambles for words. “I can just pack up and–“

Chat Noir grabs her wrist without thinking twice. “N-no. I mean, yes,” he stutters.

“Y-Yes…What?” his partner asks.

“Yes,” he breathes, shaking his head. “I’d love to be your Valentine for the night, my lady. If I may have you just for these few short hours.” He slowly reaches out to take her hand and plants a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She stares at him for a second and he can see a hint of blush under her mask. Then, with a shake of her head, she quietly takes his hand that had held hers and leads him to sit down on the blanket, facing her.

“There’s also something I wanted to give you, before we enjoy the rest of the night with some hot chocolate,” Ladybug says.

“S-something?” he blinks. “Like a present?”

Ladybug nods mirthfully. “Yeah, you can say that.”

Chat Noir’s chest begins to ache as his heart increases in pace.

“Um..remember that time with Dark Cupid?” His partner asks.

“You mentioned it earlier, yes.”

“Well, I saw how shocked you were when you saw that photo of us kissing that day Audimatrix attacked and as much as I’ll say it was to save you, I know you probably wish you’d remember it. I mean it was…kinda long if I may admit it.”

“Where are you going with this?”

His partner looks down and twiddles her thumbs. Chat Noir can’t help but quietly note with amusement how her current behaviour is very unlike her.

“Well, what if I…gave you a real kiss?”

She trails off. But the question catches Chat Noir off guard. He stares at her, bright-eyed once more. He wants to faint but then Ladybug reaches out to lay gentle touches on his wrists. She pulls his arms towards her and he twists his own wrists to take a hold of her forearms, as if he needed them to keep him conscious. Like a tether to the physical world.

“Say that again,” he gasps.

By now, Ladybug’s blush has spread throughout her entire face and Chat Noir thinks it’s cute. His eager eyes gaze into her bashful ones.

“Um...M-may I kiss you,  _minou_?” she repeats herself

The question strikes him straight on the heart again. But this time, he has his answer.

“Yes, my lady. Of course you may,” he smiles at her.

She scrunches her face and shakes her head. “Please don’t make it awkward, ok?”

He lets go of her wrist and places one hand on his chest and the other raised in the air. “I won’t, cat’s honour. I will not embarrass you with my poor kissing skills.”

Ladybug makes a noise of laughter, before relaxing and looking at him with fluttering eyelashes. She’s so beautiful and he adores her.

They stare at each other in a pregnant pause.

“So…shall we?”

Chat Noir can’t tell who had asked the question as he finds himself leaning forward. He shuts his eyes, so he doesn’t know if his lady is doing the same. But his doubts are dashed when he feels her lips against his, tentative and shy. It sends sparks down his back and before long, he’s taking her wrists again in his hands, wanting to pull her closer without scaring her. He leans and smiles into the kiss, prompting her to do the same. A second later, she’s pushing (or pulling?) into him with more intent. But they keep it chaste. He nearly purrs into her.

The kiss only lasts for a few more seconds before they pull apart, both looking red as tomatoes.

“Wow,” Chat Noir pants then bites his bottom lip. “That was…”

“Yeah…” Ladybug sighs, looking at him in the eyes. “Wow.”

They stare at each other for a little longer than their kiss had been, just blinking once in awhile. Then, as if to break the silence, Ladybug clears her throat and reaches behind her to grab the thermos. She pours them two mugs of hot chocolate and hands one to him.

“Here you go,  _chaton_.”

“Thanks.”

“That was–“

“You were–“

They cut each other off and fall into laughter. After collecting themselves, Chat Noir raises his mug to her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ladybug,” he says, looking at her with as much warmth as he can muster despite the cold night. “Thank you for the gift.”

Once again, Ladybug blushes, before meeting her cup to his. “You’re welcome, Chat Noir. And Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Come visit me or say hi on my Tumblr here => https://qookyquiche.tumblr.com/


End file.
